Birthdays
by Indy18
Summary: A oneshot that came to my mind that I choose to explore. This is about what it would be like if it was discovered that Carter was not the youngest hero after all but rather someone else.


HI everyone! My name is Indy18. I just recently joined Fanfiction after being a ghost reader for several years. This story is based off a little thought I had running around my head after my sister's birthday. I thought about what would happen if the boys found out that Carter wasn't the youngest of the Heroes. Here's what I came up with. This is my first story on so please review and let me know how I did.

Disclaimer: Hogan's Heroes does not belong to me. I just like to write about them.

January 19, 1943 Stalag 13

"Tomorrow is the Colonel's Birthday.", announced Sergeant Andrew Carter to his companions. His grey-blue eyes were studying each of his friends faces carefully. This week had been a slow one as London had not sent a mission their way. Because of that the four of them were catching up on some much-needed laundry duties outside of Barracks Two.

"I am going to make the Colonel his favorite dish for dinner and maybe, just maybe, something really special to go along with it for dessert.", said Corporal Louis Lebeau; his black eyes glittering while talking about cooking.

"I was thinking maybe we could all pitch in and make something for him from something we already have here.", suggested Sergeant James Kinchloe while rubbing his hands to keep them warm.

"As long as nothing happens like it did the last time.", said Carter giving his friend Corporal Peter Newkirk a sideways glance.*

"Listen mate, 'ow was I supposed ta know about that? I'm with ya Kinch. I think 'at's a brilliant idea.", said Newkirk while glaring at Carter.

"Oui, it's a wonderful idea Kinch. I'm in." said Lebeau while wringing out a pair of socks.

"Do we even know how old the Colonel is?" asked Carter with his normal boyish curiosity.

The four of them stared at each other, each one providing a shrug to the question. No one really knew how old Colonel Hogan was. He had never volunteered the information and none of them had ever felt like it was their right to ask him. They all assumed him to be in his mid-thirties.

 _In fact,_ Carter thought, _none of us have really shared how old we are. Birthdays yes. Ages no. Well I think it's time we found out…_ "I think we should share how old we are. I mean after all we are friends…" started Carter shyly.

"1912.", deadpanned Kinch with an amused look on his face.

Carter halted his speech to look at the reserved radioman. "Really?"

"Really. This year I'm going to be 31 on July 1.", said Kinch while rinsing out a shirt and immediately regretting due to the cold temperature.

"What do you know, I'm a year older than you.", said Lebeau while giving the tall man a small elbow nudge. "I was born May 4, 1911."

"Well that is interesting…. how did I get to the little one? "teased Kinch while Lebeau playfully muttered something in French that made Kinch chuckle.

The four of them then looked at Carter like he was about ready to burst with the information he wanted to share. To the group, he was the most boy like and was considered to be the "kid brother". _Like the one I never had,_ thought Newkirk as he watched Carter struggle to contain his excitement upon sharing. But what came out of Carter's mouth shocked Newkirk to the core. So much so that Newkirk almost fell into the bucket of cold water he was using to wash his nightshirt.

"My birthday is the 7th of February, 1913. My Mom says that I was born during one of the biggest blizzards to ever hit North Dakota. It was so bad that my Uncle Ned had to hitch up the old sleigh that had been sitting in the barn just so my relatives could come and see me."

"You sure do get a lot of snow In Bullfrog, don't you?" said Kinch with a smile.

"Sure, do boy. Well that was my birthdate. How about you Newkirk?", asked Carter focusing the rest of the group on the cockney corporal who had all of the sudden gone very quiet.

While Carter had been talking, Newkirk had come to a sudden realization. One he wasn't sure he wanted to share. Newkirk was the youngest of the Heroes. He had always naturally assumed that Carter was younger than him. Carter was always following him around like a puppy dog. He was Newkirk's shadow wanting stories, pestering him in ways that only a little brother could, and Newkirk had felt it his duty to protect him as any older brother would. This turn of events made Newkirk stop and think. He really didn't want to tell his friends but he didn't want to lie to them either. Newkirk looked desperately in vain for any excuse to divert their attention including looking for Sergeant Schultz, the friendly German who was Colonel Klink's second in Command to rescue him. But it was to no avail.

So, he mumbled part of the truth. "I was born April 29th."

"We know that boy. We want the year.", prodded Carter knowing that it usually took a little more time for Newkirk to share.

At this point, Newkirk's eyes were darting around the compound as they usually did when he was frightened, nervous, or sharing personal background he was uncomfortable with. It also usually meant that he was about to as he would put it "scamper off". His friends recognized it and Kinch moved next to him putting a hand on his left shoulder. Sighing in defeat, knowing that his friends weren't going to let him get away without telling, he decided to tell.

"Me birth year is 1916." he finally mumbled. "I'll be 27 this April."

Lebeau dropped his socks back into his water while Kinch looked mildly surprised. They apparently had assumed he was older than Carter as well. The only one who seemed to be not totally shocked was Carter himself. But then Newkirk mused, Carter could be quite observant and knowledgeable when it came to stuff like that. In fact, Newkirk, wouldn't have been surprised if Carter had really suspected it all along.

Before anything further could be said a voice from behind Newkirk rumbled, "I'll be turning 34 tomorrow."

All four of them turned to see Colonel Hogan standing there much to Newkirk's relief. "How long have you been there sir?" asked Kinch.

"Long enough to know what years you were all born. I take it that by trying to deduce my age it led you all to talking about each other's birth years? Hogan asked.

"That's right boy, I mean sir. We have never really shared them before and I thought it would be neat if we did." replied Carter with his usual exuberance.

"Does this mean I get my birthday party tomorrow?" teased Colonel Hogan.

His team started groaning about their plans being ruined, causing Hogan to chuckle. Amidst the friendly banter, Carter noticed that Newkirk was still pretty quiet as opposed to the others. So later that evening after lights out Carter stood up on his bunk and poked the Englander in the side. The response was immediate and classic.

"Bloody hell Carter! What are ya doin? You gave me a bleedin heart attack ya did!"

"Newkirk, I noticed you were quiet after the discussion about birthdays? Is everything ok?"

"Yah mate I'm fine. Now buzz off and go ta sleep.", said Newkirk. He did not feel like telling Carter that he was afraid that his mates would think less of him for his young age and not take him as seriously, like they did back in his old squadron.

"Your lying to me." said Carter bluntly. If Newkirk was going to beat around the bush than he was going to borrow a page from Newkirk's own book.

Surprised at the tone in Carter's voice, Newkirk stared straight into his friend's eyes. In them he found a determination that was only their when Carter knew he was right and was not giving up on an issue. Defeated Newkirk let his guard down but whispered so only Carter could hear. "I'm afraid of what ya guys would think when ya found out that I was the youngest. That you might think less of me or somethin."

"What kind of crazy idea is that. Well Peter you see, the thing about having close friends is that you are constantly discovering new and interesting things about them. Just because you ended up being the youngest does not mean that we think any less of you. We value your opinion. You're our friend Peter and always will be. Nothing is going to change that and that goes for the rest of the guys too." replied Carter with such sincerity and truthfulness it almost wanted to make Newkirk laugh or cry in relief.

Instead though he just smiled and said "Thanks mate. I needed to here that. Now you better get some sleep yourself." With that he gave Carter's hair a friendly ruffle. Carter returned the smile.

"Night, Newkirk."

"Night, Carter."

*Reference to the season four-episode Happy Birthday Dear Hogan.


End file.
